The Unexpected Return
by HJPotter1980
Summary: Ten year after Battle of Hogwarts, in night of Halloween, five figures appeared that everyone believed they are dead.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any characters of this story**

**Summery: Ten year after Battle of Hogwarts, in night of Halloween, five figures appeared that everyone believed they are dead. **

Prologue

It was ten years after Battle of Hogwarts. Wizardry World was in its most peaceful years. There was not any Dark Lord who wanted to conquer entire Wizardry World and Death Eaters, who killed or tortured people, captured and safe in Azkaban. Finally, everyone could breathe in peaceful atmosphere that domain in all over the country. But no one in Wizardry World expected a very strange return.

In night of October 31st, a bright gold light appeared in sky of Potter Manor and five figures that expected to be dead, lied in Living room of Manor – _alive_

* * *

Harry Potter sat thoughtful before desk in his study and read an important document that minister fir magic handed him this morning. As Head of Auror Department, he always worked at home after work time. In despite of appointing to this position six month ago, he didn't change his work style. He attempted to reform and revolutionize Auror Department and decided to add new divisions in his Department, he discussed his plans to Minister for Magic and Head of Law Enforcement Department and both of them approved his plans.

Also he has responsibility of a family. He and Ginny resumed their romance after final battle and finally they married after four years. Now they have three children, three years old James, two years old Albus and Lily who born two and half month ago. He also has a Godson, ten year olds Teddy Lupin. Also Teddy has grandmother but Harry attempted to prepare a comfortable life for him. He loved his Godson as much as his own children.

His concentration of reading broke by sensing of appearance a powerful magic in Manor. In despite of being young, Harry was one of most powerful wizards in entire Wizardry World. Many compare him to Albus Dumbledore and some people believed that he was the greatest sorcerer in the world.

Harry grabbed his wand and murmured some spells under his breath for finding source of magic. After a few minute he found it. _Living room._

He must shift his position from West wing to North wing where Living room located. As soon as possible he reached to oak door of enormous Living room.

"_Homenum revelio_" Harry murmured for checking presence of live bodies in the room. The spell indicated presence of five figures. Because of very strong protection wards that Harry casted around Manor, they shouldn't been Death eaters.

Harry opened the door carefully and entered the room quietly and stunned in shock. It was impossible. How could they be?


	2. Identities

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any characters of this story**

**Summery: Ten year after Battle of Hogwarts, in night of Halloween, five figures appeared that everyone believed they are dead.**

**Thanks to Ashi-Grey, Earley838 and 'GuessWho-01' for Reviews**

Chapter One: Identities

Harry raised his wand and walked toward them. They were petrified, but how on earth they could be?

He glanced at them, three men and two women. Three figures that he missed long years and blamed himself for their death and two figures he always wished he could see tem. They were James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. His parents, his Godfather and Teddy's parents were here in Potter Manor _alive_.

He should be assure that they were real, not imposter. They could be very powerful Death eaters that could penetrate in his strong wards. He should be assure. He decided to wake one of them. If that one was real, woke other. But who should be first?

"_Remus can be useful_" he thought and decided to wake Remus first.

Remus's face seemed younger than final battle. He looked like the figure that accompanied him in forbidden forest, young and healthy. It seemed that he had ten peaceful years.

"_Ennervate_" Harry murmured. Remus opened his eyes and sat in his spot. He looked around and stared at figure above himself with pointed wand toward him.

"Harry? Where are we? Why do you point your wand to me? Remus said

"Sorry, but I should check you. Where did we meet each other in end of my third year and what did you give me?

Remus thought for a moment and said "in my office in DADA classroom and I returned you Invisibility cloak and Marauder's map"

Harry lowered his wand and helped his former teacher to stand and then hugged him.

"Thanks God Remus, I missed you" Harry said

"I missed you too, Harry" Remus said

Remus looked around and saw four figures

"We should wake them, you check Tonks and I check Sirius" Harry said

"_Ennervate_" Harry murmured toward Tonks and Sirius. They were in different place.

Sirius opened his eyes and sat in his spot and noticed who was in front of him. His Godson, Harry.

Sirius looked like young man who was his father's Best man.

"Harry? Are you d-dead? Sirius said and wised he was wrong

"No Padfoot, I'm not dead. You are alive." Harry said and pointed his wand at him.

"What are you - ? Sirius said but Harry interrupted him

"Sirius Black, in my fifth year, I used fireplace to speak to you and Remus, what was my question about?" Harry said

"About James, you saw our fifth year memory and asked me about James and Lily" Sirius said

Harry lowered his wand and helped him to stand, then hugged his Godfather

"Where are we Harry?" Sirius heard his old friend's voice

Sirius saw Remus and his cousin, Dora, and then three returned to Harry.

"You are in my house, Potter Manor" Harry said

"Potter Manor?!" Sirius said "but how and why you looked older?"

"I have no clue about your sudden appearance in here. And why I look older because I am twenty eight" Harry said and then turned to his petrified parents

"I should wake Mum and Dad" Harry said

Sirius, Remus and Dora turned and saw them

"James and Lily!" Sirius gasped

"_Ennervate_" Harry murmured toward his parents

James Potter opened his eyes and sat in his spot. He saw a replica of him with green eyes.

"Who are you?" James said "Wait? You look like my son, Harry. But he is just two."

"Fifteen month, Dad" Harry said "I born in July 1980 and Riddle attacked our house Halloween 1981". He pointed his wand at his father. James wanted to retort but realized.

"James Potter, after your defence OWL exam what did you play with under tree beside lake" Harry said

"A Snitch" James said

Harry turned to his mother and said "when did you find out you are a witch and how?

"I was nine, playing with Petunia in a park and Severus Snape told me" Lily said

Harry lowered his wand and helped his parents to stand. Then he hugged them.

James looked around and said "Wait, why we are in Potter Manor?"

"Because you are in my house, Dad" Harry said "I live here"

Lily noticed a gold ring in her son left hand and said "Are you married Harry?"

Others stared at him, especially James who said "Really? But how old are you?"

Harry chuckled "yes mum, I married six years ago and I have three children. James is three, Albus is two and Lily born two month ago and I am twenty eight, Dad"

"Who did you marry? That Chang girl" Sirius said

"No Ginny" Harry said

"Arthur Weasley's daughter?" Remus said

"Yes" Harry said

All of them hugged Harry especially Lily who said "Oh Harry, I'm glad for you. We did not see how you grown up be we glad can see your children"

"Thanks Mum" Harry said

Something hit Remus and Tonks.

"How is Teddy" Remus said

"He is good, he lives here. Andromeda is in Scotland and he is here" Harry said

"How does he look like Harry?" Tonks said eagerly

"He is a mix of you; he is intelligent, smart, and sensible. He is shy when meet anyone first time. He cares about youngsters and all of family love him." Harry said

"Is he- I mean" Remus said

"No, he is not werewolf" Harry said and saw relief in Remus's face

"Can we see him?" Tonks said hopefully

"Now? It is late, he is asleep. I was working in my study when you appeared" Harry said

"What about you? What do you do Son?" James said

"I am Head of Auror Department" Harry said

All of them stared at him. He was twenty eight and he was Head of Aurors

"But how? I mean you're twenty eight" Tonks said curiously

"I'll say Whole story but there is something, I should inform ministry about you" Harry said "Ok. I'll do it tomorrow; I think I should show your room"

All of them walked toward bedrooms in East wing, after a while they reached to their destination.

"Mum, Dad" Harry said "I kept your room clean over years, in fact this is your house too"

James and Lily smiled

"Night son" James said

"Night Honey" Lily said and hugged him

"Night Dad" Harry said "Night Mum"

James and Lily walked toward their room

Harry turned to his Godfather, Sirius and said "your room is ready too, Padfoot"

Sirius looked at his Godson confused

"It was a memory of you for me, Sirius. When I came here ten years ago and decided to live here, I remembered you said that you lived here after run away from that house. I asked Pinky about your room and she showed me it. I asked her keep clean your room" Harry said and fought to keep his tears

Sirius, who knows how much his Godson loved him, hugged him

"I missed you too much, Sirius" Harry said

"I missed you too, Harry" Sirius said "and thanks" then released him

"Night Harry" Sirius said

"Night Padfoot" Harry said

Sirius walked to his bedroom

"I think that you remember your room when you stayed here, Remus" Harry said and Remus nodded

"Ok, that room is ready for you and Tonks, I kept it clean like my parents and Sirius" Harry says

"Thanks Harry and Night" Remus said

"Night Harry" Tonks said

"Night Remus" Harry says "Night Tonks"

Remus and Tonks walked toward their bedroom

James and Lily reached at forth floor and walked toward a door with a plaque _James and Lily Potter_

They entered and smiled, their room didn't change over years

They changed to bedclothes and lied down their king-size bed

"This is good, isn't it Lils, we can sleep in our room again" James said

"Yes it is, James. Our son is grown up and we are grandparents." Lily said

"Yes, he named his children after us" James said "I can't wait to see them and Remus and Dora's son"

"Me too" Lily said

They wrapped their arms around each other, James kissed his wife

"Night James" Lily said

"Night Flower" James said

Sirius reached third floor and walked toward a door with a plaque _Sirius Black_

Sirius entered and looked around his old bedroom. Harry was right; it was as clean as past.

He changed to bedclothes and lied down his king-size bed after a while he slept

Remus and Tonks reached third floor and walked along corridor.

"This is Sirius's room, mine is next" Remus said and they reached a door with a plaque _Remus Lupin_

They entered and both looked around the room

"You had a nice room, Remus" Tonks said

"Yes, James's parents were kind to me. They loved me like a son" Remus said

"You think where Teddy's room is" Tonks said

"Maybe forth or fifth floor" Remus said

"Do you think he accept us" Tonks said

"I think Harry will talk to him before introducing us" Remus said and Tonks nodded

They changed to bedclothes and lied down their king-size bed

They wrapped their arms around each other, Remus kissed his wife

"Night Remus" Tonks said

"Night Dora" Remus said

All nights he checked his family before sleeping

Harry reached at forth floor and walked toward a door with a plaque _Theodore Lupin_

He entered the room, walked toward his ten years old Godson. Then bent and kissed his forehead and exited the room

He ascended to next floor and walked toward a door with a plaque _James Sirius Potter_

He entered the room and looked at his three years old son that slept peacefully, he has black-hair like himself but his eyes were brown

He smiled, walked toward him and kissed his Eldest on forehead and exited room and entered next room with a plaque _Albus Severus Potter_

Harry looked at his two years old son that slept peacefully. He smiled; his youngest son was exactly like him with same messy black-hair and those beautiful emerald eyes. He walked toward him and kissed him on forehead and exited room.

Harry ascended to last and sixth floor and reached to his and Ginny's room, Master bedroom, and opened the door and glanced in room. His beautiful red-hair wife, Ginny, held their two month old daughter, Lily, and sang for her. Ginny put their daughter in her cot and looked at her husband who stood at doorframe and looked at her smiling

"You are wonderful mother, Gin" Harry said

"I do?" Ginny said

"Yes" Harry said and walked toward her, then wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I am lucky to have you, Gin" Harry whispered in her ear

"I know" Ginny said and both of them looked at their red-hair daughter

"I think when Lily grown up, she becomes as beautiful as you, Gin" Harry said and kissed her neck

"And she will find a man as handsome as you, Harry" Ginny said

Harry released her and both of them change to bedclothes and lied down their king-size bed

"I should told you something, Ginny" Harry said

"What's matter, Harry?" Ginny said

"It's strange, but you should know. Tonight while I worked on a document, I sensed a powerful magic in Manor. After a while I found it. Its source was in Living room. When I reached there, I noticed five figures in there. When I entered, I found them petrified" Harry said and Ginny gasped

"Who were they Harry?" Ginny said worriedly

"I have not any explanation how they appeared here alive, but they were my parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks." Ginny stared at him

"But How, they were dead" Ginny said disbelievingly

"I do not have any clue" Harry said

"Where are they now? Ginny said

"In their old bedroom" Harry said

"Oh Harry, I am happy for you. Your parents and Sirius can live with us" Ginny said and hugged her husband who hugged her back.

"I know, I'm happy for teddy now, he can live with his parents" Harry said

"Yes, you are right" Ginny said

Harry tightened his grip around Ginny and Ginny put her head on his chest

Harry bent and kissed her passionately

"Night Honey" Ginny said

"Night Sweetie" Harry said


	3. Author Note

**Hi**

**I am very sorry to inform you that I decided to close my current account ****so this is end of this story for now**

**I will attempt to rewrite this story in my new account that will be PotterAlbusSeveus2006**

**Thanks to my loyal readers**

**HJPOtter1980**


End file.
